


独善其身

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari





	独善其身

Perfecta beatitudo（尽善尽美）完全在于一种想象，对上帝的想象。这种想象不要求友人在场[amici non requiruntur ad perfectam beatitudinem（独善其身）]。

2016年7月4日，八云紫在浅草寺抽到一张凶签。她轻蔑地冷笑一声，将它折叠几下塞进衬衫口袋里。夏日的阳光被伞盖般的树荫滤出明净清凉的味道，如一块黄澄澄的盐柠檬糖在舌尖上破碎，酸咸与甜美同时在鼻腔内漫溢。  
她便是在这时看见西行寺幽幽子的。那个苍白漂亮的少女仿佛昨年白雪或者春意阑珊时残存的碎樱，与周遭风景格格不入，是炎热夏风中一朵绽放得不合时宜的踯躅花。紫想她是这夏日景色中一个虚幻的剪影，最好用一把裁纸刀沿着边缘细心切割，让她从单调沉闷的画布表面挣脱出来。  
她确实挣脱了。少女从一片油腻的浓绿背景中走出，让玫瑰金色的阳光如一匹绸缎将她从头到脚笼罩。她径直走到紫面前，薄而色浅的唇微张，发出的声音仿佛多汁的西柚：“您好，我叫西行寺幽幽子。介意一起到处走走么？”  
没有拒绝的理由。“您好，我是八云紫。”紫说着，极为自然地握住了幽幽子伸来的手。那山茱萸一般洁白的手微温微凉，好像丝毫没有经受过烈日的炙晒。她柔软的及肩发间传来一缕淡得不能再淡的馥郁，抚平了紫胸中积蓄已久的烦闷。  
这时幽幽子开始问她问题——她做什么工作，为什么要独自来这个地方，有什么兴趣爱好。紫一一作答，幽幽子专心地倾听，偶尔颔首附和几句。紫觉得同她聊天十分愉快，半晌才反应过来她对自己已经有了一定的了解，自己对她却一无所知。  
“西行寺小姐又为什么会出现在这个地方呢？”紫抓住谈话的空隙反问一句。  
幽幽子没有正面回答，“——你相信尽善尽美吗，八云小姐？”  
她踟蹰片刻，如实答道：“不相信。因为尽善尽美的前提非得是一个‘神明’的存在不可——那实际上割断了人与人之间的感情。”  
对方若有所思地点头，忽然笑道：“如此看来，我与八云小姐你是不可能尽善尽美的。”紫不明所以地望着眼前这双噙着凄婉的眸子，肋骨处不知为何传来缠绵的绞痛。  
“啊，那儿有冰淇淋。”还未等紫反应过来，幽幽子突然伸出一根手指，指向不远处的流动摊位。她攥着紫的手雀跃地小步小步跑过去，问紫要吃草莓口味还是波子汽水口味，却在紫犹豫不决的空当不由分说地买下两只季节限定的抹茶甜筒，其中一只递给紫。  
她接过，“我把钱给你……”  
“不必了。”幽幽子温和地打断，“我很喜欢八云小姐——所以也想请八云小姐吃冰淇淋。”  
她会对初次见面的人抱有莫名的好感吗？紫疑惑地想着，舔了一口蛋筒上的抹茶雪糕。甜蜜与苦涩同时在唇舌间萦绕，掺着浓厚的茶香。她侧头看了眼幽幽子，对方将雪糕打着旋儿的顶端含断，冰淇淋将她的樱唇润泽出水色。不知道她的唇吻起来是什么感觉，紫漫不经心地想。  
两人在暮色逐渐苍凉之时道别。临走前，幽幽子出人意料地朝着紫微微地鞠了一躬，然后说：“谢谢你，八云小姐。其实我今天来这里，本是为了追求使生命尽善尽美的死亡。但是我遇见了你，而你让我打消了这个念头。我向你发誓——纵然痛苦，纵然屈辱，西行寺幽幽子也一定会努力活到最后一刻。”  
紫于愕然之中目送她的倩影远去，仿佛一只被墨染黑的美丽蝴蝶消失在叆叇缱绻的天际。从很远的地方传来一丝近乎温柔的腐臭，与紫在医院工作时常闻到的将死之人的气味别无二致。死亡是不应被美化的；病菌携带的死亡往往丑陋不堪，富有诗意的死亡则只可能出于人的自由意志。紫明白这一点，幽幽子也明白。但紫在无意间延宕了幽幽子活在世上的苦痛，实在很难说哪一种死亡更加残酷。她慢慢地从衬衫口袋里抽出那张被她折叠了好几下的凶签，颤抖着双手打开。它薄如蝉翼，褶痕遍布，白纸黑字看上去公正得不容置喙。


End file.
